


Los ojos café

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 17 (café) del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint & Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Cuentos de octubre [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 1





	Los ojos café

—Petricor —susurró junto a la puerta.

Un ligero crujido le avisó de que se había abierto. Miró a ambos lados, hacia la negrura del pasillo, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había sido descubierto, se deslizó dentro y cerró con cerrojo.

La lámpara de velas iluminaba el baño de prefectos con luz tenue y había tanto vapor perfumado flotando en el ambiente que la enorme piscina era apenas visible. El olor de las sales de baño invadió sus fosas nasales, relajando sus músculos al instante. Avanzó hasta uno de los bancos y dejó la túnica junto a un montón desorganizado de ropa y dos toallas dobladas.

—Llegas tarde —dijo alguien a su espalda.

Pero el chico de Gryffindor no se sobresaltó en absoluto. Por el contrario, sonrió mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó en voz alta sin girarse—. Quizás llegaste demasiado pronto. Juraría que he llegado puntual, como debe ser.

Cuando estuvo en ropa interior, se dio la vuelta, encontrando a un chico de fuertes brazos con los codos apoyados en el borde de la piscina. Esperándolo.

—Flint —susurró su apellido al acercarse a él.

—Wood —dijo en respuesta el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, apartándose para que se pudiera sentar donde había estado apoyado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Oliver cuando se sentó con las piernas en el agua y Marcus se colocó entre ellas, acariciando sus muslos y rodeándolo por la cintura.

—¿Ansioso?

Marcus rió y empezó a repartir pequeños besos en su marcado abdomen.

—No te creas tanto. Tenía tiempo libre.

—¿No deberías estudiar para los EXTASIS? —Hundió los dedos en los cabellos negros, disfrutando con los ojos entrecerrados de las caricias de esos labios.

—Todavía estamos en octubre.

Oliver soltó un suspiro de resignación y se deslizó dentro de la piscina lentamente, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbre al agua tibia. Marcus aprovechó el momento y hundió el rostro en su pelo, inhalando el olor de sus cabellos.

—Hueles a lluvia y tierra mojada... Así que habéis empezado a entrenar. Por eso te retrasaste.

—Este año la Copa será nuestra —afirmó con rotundidad.

—Cuánta seguridad. —La sonrisa de Flint se notó en su voz y se sintió contra la piel de su cuello, haciéndole jadear de anticipación. Pero solo había algo que le gustaba más que ese chico que lo abrazaba y besaba con devoción: el quidditch.

—Con Harry como buscador, somos el mejor equipo de la escuela, y no pienso dejar que este año se me- se nos escape como los dos últimos.

Marcus detuvo los besos y chasqueó la lengua.

—De nuevo, el mocoso Potter —masculló para sí mismo, pero Oliver lo escuchó perfectamente.

—¿Estás celoso? —cuestionó mirándolo molesto a los ojos—. Por Merlín, es un niño.

—No es eso. No puedo creer que después de todo aún creas que dependes de un buscador para ganar la Copa.

—Es que nuestras victorias dependen en gran parte de que capture la snitch.

Marcus apartó la mirada al suelo. Pero sus ojos conectaron con los de Oliver cuando éste le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo al mismo tiempo que lo acercaba a sus labios— y la respuesta es no. No tiene nada que ver con Charlie Weasley.

Un cálido suspiro escapó de la garganta de Flint y se perdió en la boca entreabierta de Wood, quien lo besó con una lentitud pasmosa, tan pausada como erótica. Un beso dirigido a revolver el interior del Slytherin, que no tardó en volver a rodear la cintura del otro chico para juntar sus cuerpos cuanto era posible. Un beso que en cuestión de segundos los tenía sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

—Hace tres años que Charlie se graduó... y lo que tenía con él acabó —murmuró mientras le lamía los labios, tentándolo, y se apartaba cuando Marcus intentaba besarlo. Un juego tonto que los encendía a ambos—, ¿y aún sigues resentido por eso?

La pregunta fue respondida con un profundo beso, húmedo y anhelante, que culminó con ellos buscándose la lengua con los ojos cerrados y sin aliento.

—Todavía le admiras, no intentes negarlo —sentenció Marcus entre jadeos a la vez que colaba las manos dentro de la única prenda que lo cubría, palpando la firmeza de sus glúteos.

—Es verdad —admitió Oliver conteniendo un gemido—, pero admirar es muy diferente a gustar... o amar —Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Flint sintió cómo se tensaba y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos para buscar su mirada, y lo que encontró fue el rostro de Oliver completamente rojo y sus ojos café húmedos, con las pupilas dilatadas, que le devolvieron una mirada cargada de significado.

Aquello provocó un estallido dentro de él. Con manos temblorosas se lanzó a devorar los labios del chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante años y con el que mantenía esa relación secreta y excitante desde el año pasado, cuando suspendieron los partidos de quidditch y descubrieron que, entre ellos, había mucho más que una simple rivalidad. Un año que había bastado para conocer el cuerpo y las reacciones del contrario a la perfección, pero que en lugar de hacerles perder el interés, cada día se sentían más ansiosos por estar juntos.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Marcus atrapó su trasero con ambas manos y atrajo sus pelvis para rozar sus cada vez más excitados miembros. El Gryffindor gimió en el beso, acariciando cada centímetro de los músculos de sus brazos y espalda.

—Basta de charla. —Marcus tiró hacia abajo del elástico de los bóxers de Oliver, deshaciéndose de la prenda lanzándola a algún lugar lejos de la piscina—. Voy a estudiarte para obtener un Extraordinario en Oliver Wood.

El león rió divertido por ese comentario, pero la risa se transformó en un gemido cuando sintió los dientes de Marcus en su cuello en una juguetona mordida que fue reemplazada por besos húmedos que descendieron por el pecho de Oliver y siguieron bajando más allá de la espuma, por debajo del agua, hasta su erección. Contuvo el aliento inconscientemente, concentrado por completo en las acciones de Marcus, que contenía la respiración mientras frotaba sus labios por la longitud de esa parte de su cuerpo que rogaba por más atención que ese leve contacto.

Cuando Marcus sacó la cabeza, apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire antes de que su boca fuera invadida por la lengua de Oliver. Restregando sus cuerpos, jadeantes, entraron en un bucle de placer del que sólo podrían salir cuando alcanzaran el orgasmo. Pero hasta entonces tuvieron toda la noche para tocarse al mismo tiempo, para saborear los gemidos del otro en sus bocas y guardar esos sonidos para cuando cada uno regresara a su habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por no saber escribir lemon y por hacer mis lamentables intentos a altas horas de la noche (porque es cuando tengo tiempo pero mi cerebro no funciona bien...)
> 
> Hay algo que me parece irresistible en esta pareja. Son muy crack y quizás es la razón por la que me gusta imaginarlos juntos.


End file.
